


Momo No you are not doing that

by SanaVenus



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Samezuka spirit week.<br/>prompt; “So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momo No you are not doing that

“Momo No. You are not doing that.” Seijuro told his brother firmly. The younger Mikoshiba had fallen recently and broken his arm so he was with his family although he was headed back to his dorm that evening. 

“It’ll be fine; it might even make me better!” Momotarou insisted. 

“There is no way anyone is letting you into a pool with that cast on.” Seijuro insisted. 

“It’s fine; I have a bag to wrap my arm in. This is going to go perfectly.” Momotarou stated making his brother groan, short of keeping him home he wasn’t sure what to do. He messaged Rin in preparation telling him everything and hoping the Captain would handle everything, although he resolved to show up as soon as he was free to check in.

Aiichiro was the first one to meet Momotarou when he arrived. After some light fretting about his underclassman, Momotarou then broke the news that he was going to be attending practice the following day. 

“Momo no, you can’t do that!” Aiichiro exclaimed startled. Momotarou did his best to ease the male’s fears with his confidence but Aiichiro left the room in a flap to visit Rin and Sousuke’s dorm. Rin was out on a run but Sousuke was lounging around on Rin’s bunk. 

“Senpai, please talk some sense into Momo!” Aiichiro pleaded until Sousuke realised he wasn’t going to get peace until he sorted the other male out. Begrudgingly he followed the male back to his room. 

“Nitori you didn’t need to drag Senpai into this.” Momotarou pouted. Sousuke was a little caught off guard seeing Momotarou’s arm in a sling. 

“Senpai, Momo wants to participate in practice tomorrow.” Aiichiro explained. 

“Absolutely not,” Sousuke said firmly. 

“See, he agrees with me!” Aiichiro said exasperated. 

“But it’s all good, I can wrap my arm up so that no water gets in my cast, it’s really not an issue. Plus it’ll straighten my arm more,” Momotarou stated. 

“It’s not happening. If you come to practice you’ll be stuck on the side lines. Just skip it and go out with your friends or something, or study,” Sousuke reiterated.

“But I want to swim and I don’t want to lose practice time,” Momotarou pouted.

“You’ll lose more if you wreck your arm. Just give it a rest.” Sousuke replied, “Besides no way Rin would let you anywhere near a pool with your arm like that.” 

“But Rin would totally understand, it’s so not a problem, even nii-chan said it was fine.” Momotarou lied. 

The conversation circled around and around until Sousuke got fed up and left Aiichiro to deal with it.  
“Rin, Momo’s broken his arm,” Sousuke told Rin when he returned to the dorm finding Rin messing with his phone on the bottom bunk.

“I know,” Rin replied.

“He wants to attend practice tomorrow.” Sousuke explained, 

“I know, I have a plan,” Rin replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Seijuro filled me in earlier so I’ve been making plans all day. I’ve got the perfect thing lined up. He won’t be attending practice after today until his arm heals. I can guarantee.” 

Sousuke wasn’t sure what Rin was up to but he left the male to his scheme. 

The next day came and sure enough Momotarou came to practice in his swimsuit and with a bag covering his cast. Aiichiro looked flustered but Sousuke was calmer trusting Rin that he’d handled it. 

The Iwatobi lot appeared for practice, “Eh? Where’s Gou?” Momotarou asked noticing the Iwatobi guys but not Gou. 

“I told her to go out with her friends. You’re team manager for the period where your arm is broken. I expect you here every day on time, I expect you to clean the pool area, bring towels, take times, and you can clear the locker room when you’re done. It’s so much more convenient to have a male manager since you don’t need to worry about Kou seeing anything she shouldn’t. It’s also good to have someone else to take times as it means I can swim without worrying about that. Thanks Momo.” Rin explained.

“Eh? But I’m here to swim…” Momotarou started. 

“Impossible, no one is allowed in the pool with broken limbs, it’s in the school rules, but thanks for coming anyway, and it’s great to have someone not swimming to lend a hand.” Rin grinned. 

Momotarou was disheartened and reluctantly agreed to it, he was even more upset when Seijuro arrived to check up on him. 

“You managed to keep him out of the water,” Seijuro said to Rin. 

“Yeah the plan worked perfectly, I’m gonna lend him a hand once we’re all done though, he’s looking a bit rough.” Rin said sympathetically. 

“Yeah I’ll help too. Thanks for taking care of him.” Seijuro said with a smile. 

“Of course, he’s part of the team.” Rin replied. 

When practice ended Nagisa abducted Aiichiro leaving Rei apologising in his wake before hurrying after his classmate. Makoto waited for Haruka to get out of the pool which as usual took forever. Rin sent Sousuke ahead and joined Momotarou in the locker room. 

“You alright? Was this a bit much?” Rin asked, Momotarou shook his head, “don’t worry this is just a one off, I figured if I worked you this hard, you’d take the time off you need to get better. No point making it take longer, we’ll squeeze in some extra practice once you’re fit. Seijuro said he’d lend a hand too, so let’s finish this off as a team.” Momo nodded and the pair set to work.


End file.
